


Ask Me

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Duet, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss Carson? I did no such thing!” Rodney protested loudly. “That was Cadman controlling my body and you know it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stargate Atlantis fiction, based on an idea I had after watching 'Duet' again. And I wanted to try my hand at writing a shorter story, since my other Sheppard/McKay fic just keeps expanding...
> 
> Betad by the lovely [magdarko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magdarko/pseuds/magdarko), but I made slight changes into this version, so all the remaining mistakes are mine :)
> 
> Crossposted [at Livejournal](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/1856.html)
> 
> If you feel like it, please leave a comment, either here, on LJ, or via email to: Selenic76@gmail.com
> 
> Thank you!

 

Ask Me

 

“Because you kissed him!” The words burst out of John’s mouth as he was badgered into a corner of his quarters by an unexpectedly determined McKay. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. It should have been John doing the ‘forcing a guy up against the wall’ routine, for one.

“What? _That_ ’s the reason you’ve been acting so evasive and grumpy lately?” McKay asked irately, obviously not having expected that kind of explanation. He was standing uncomfortably close, blue piercing eyes staring right into John’s. “Like that’s supposed to make any sense, ‘you kissed him’. Kissed _who_?”

“Carson!” John snapped, staring defiantly back at McKay, who frowned as he worked to connect the dots. After all, it _was_ already weeks since the incident including the shot down Wraith dart and getting Cadman’s mind temporarily stuck inside Rodney’s head. Okay, so maybe John had needed a little longer than he’d thought to work up the courage to confront McKay.

“Kiss _Carson?_ I did no such thing!” Rodney protested loudly. “That was Cadman controlling my body and you know it.” He didn’t seem happy to be reminded of the event, if the face he made at ‘kiss’ was anything to go by. But John couldn’t get the moment out of his mind. He remembered it like it was yesterday; how that horrible gut-wrenching feeling of jealousy had swept over him when Rodney’s lips had met Carson’s. And he had no idea what to make of it.

“Well, I don’t care,” John said sulkily, before dejectedly pursing his lips. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he’d been so unprepared for McKay’s third degree questioning that he found it hard to act sensibly. “You still kissed _him_.” He felt angry and embarrassed, but most of all, he desperately wanted to grab Rodney and tell him he belonged to John and no one else.

“Now you’re just being childish, Sheppard. And why does it even matter to you who I kiss, or... not...” Rodney finally caught on. “Oh. Huh. Who would have guessed,” he mused calmly, clearly knowing he had the upper hand now, much to John’s displeasure.

Rodney leaned closer, until he was pressing up against John’s body. “Well, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard,” he announced, with a devious ‘I’ve got you now’ smirk on his lips. “All you had to do was ask.”

John felt blood rush to his cheeks. “Ask?” he repeated, stunned by Rodney’s reaction.

“Ask me,” Rodney told him in a low husky voice that John found very hard to resist. John had to close his eyes, because his mouth refused to move otherwise.

“Kiss me?” he barely got out. A fraction of a second later Rodney’s strong hands cupped John’s face, and a resolute mouth sought out his lips.

And it was nothing like the awkward kiss Cadman had pressed on Carson’s lips via McKay. It was soft, warm, lingering, until John came to his senses long enough to part his lips in response, and then it was all hot, wet and demanding.

When it ended, leaving him dazed and flushed, John slowly opened his eyes. Looking into Rodney’s widened blue eyes there was only one thing he could think of to say.

“Again.”

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
